Maze of Many
Description The Maze of Many is a dungeon crawl that currently houses the Jade Teapot .http://www.goblinscomic.com/05172010/ The exact location has yet to be revealed but the entrance is located on a battlefield fought on by two gods.http://www.goblinscomic.com/02012011/ Evidence of this is a very large sword that Kin claims to have belonged to a god underling. To enter the Maze of Many, an adventure must enter through this very large sword without touching the blade. To touch the blade would cause instant deathhttp://www.goblinscomic.org/02012011/. The Maze exists in only a single point of time, never having existed before it is entered and does not exist after it has been left. Once someone leaves the maze they can never return. Unique Features Once inside, the adventurers are confronted with other dimensional versions of themselves. Kin explains that in each alternate reality, when adventurers enter a dungeon crawl, their dimensional version of them enters the same crawl in their own dimension. The Maze of Many brings all these versions to one place. Every version attempts to get to the prize first. The winner gets the treasure and the option to return to their reality. For everyone else, their efforts (including their memories, are erased from existence and they are returned to the start of the maze to try again. The winning group is then replaced with another group from different reality with the competition starting once again. Adventurers who died during the "race" are resurrected and returned to their starting point at the next race. Inside each chamber where the adventures arrive, there is a number counter. This counter increments by one each time that specific group runs the dungeon crawl and fails. Psion Minmax discovered that by destroying their counter, his particular adventuring group would be able to retain their memories when the maze reset itself. Known Rooms Note: This dungeon appears to be designed to cause at least two parties to cross paths in each room. It does not imply that each party goes through the same challenge before going into the next room. Viewing Room .]] As the Human Adventuring Party passes through the sword, the first room encountered is a waiting room. Here, all alternate HAP arrive and can see each other through a circular viewing area. After a period of time passes, a panel open and the race for the treasure begins. A list of known attributes for each party is available here: http://duke.a-comics.ru/fmk/ The Room Of Blades And Holes From the Viewing Room, the adventurers pass down a long hallway and into the next chamber. Along one wall are a series of sharp knives while the opposite wall contains holes for the knives to pass through. An adjoining room on the other side of the "hole wall" is another chamber with same setup. When one party enters each room, each on the opposite side of the hole wall, the doors slam shut trapping the adventures. The wall of knives starts to slowly move towards the adventuring parties. The only way to open the door is to become confused. The more confused the party becomes, the more the exiting door will open. The door will close when an equal or greater amount of understanding "comes from" the party.http://www.goblinscomic.com/03042011/ While in this room, HAP encounters its first alternate version of itself. In this room it appears the alternate version of HAP is of evil alignment. This is apparent as they insult each other constantly and become counter productive in trying to find a way out of the room. Because they are not willing to work as a team, they are killed while the good HAP escapes. http://www.goblinscomic.com/02152011/ "Twister Board" Room This room has multicolored tiles with a single design in the center of each tile. Also in this room are several golems. Several chains hang from the golem's armshttp://www.goblinscomic.org/06142011/ with designs and colors that match the tiles of the floor. Pulling on the chain causes the matching tile to be "removed". Anyone standing on the tile will fall a considerable distance onto large spikes, killing them. Room with Spinning Circles This room has at least two visible entrances with ladders that lead to a set of spinning circleshttp://www.goblinscomic.org/06242011/. Around the rest of the room are spinning disks of different sizes. Anyone falling into the disks would be shredded. Room with a Large Door This is a “puzzle room” like many of the rooms seen so far. This huge room has a large door which the party must travel through. While Minmax is off on one side of the room, Forgath finds a hidden panel in one of the stone walls. Behind a panel is a hole large enough to put someone’s arm in. Placing an object into this hole creates a gigantic replica to appear out of the wall opposite the large doorhttp://www.goblinscomic.org/07122011/. After a few tries, Minmax uses his hand to open the door. The adventuring party advances to the next room. Minmax later uses this hole to make a giant version of his belt buckle to crush an evil alternate version of himself and Forgathhttp://www.goblinscomic.org/09202011/. Forest Room This room appears simple enough, it has a forest in it with a river under a ledge, the river flows towards the door to the next room. When the trees are damaged they grow back bigger at a rapid pace, if they grow enough they will eventually ensnare and crush you. To get through this room you have to either not fight or run through as fast as you can as while cutting away anything in your path. The river is actually pure healing potion. Tower Room The final room before the treasure room, where all alternate paths converge on. In the middle of the room is a scabable tower with three keys. You must select the right one to be able to pass into the room above, while picking the wrong key will cause the entrance to the next room directly above the tower will shut. There are in fact multiples of the key needed to open the treasure room scattered throughout the dungeon, HAP just never bothered to pick any up. HAP having reached the final room but being unable to go into it without a key needed to go back to this room to get the key. With no time to figure out which key was right or wrong Minmax jumped down to the tower, swiped all three keys and threw them up before the entrace shut itself. Treasure Room The final room in the dungeon where all the loot is kept, among this loot is the jade teapot as well as several weapons all hanging on the wall. To enter this room a key from the last room. There are two portals to exit the dungeon in this room, but the riddle above the door makes it clear that only one is the actual exit. Too leave safely you have to step on the blue circle after selecting your gear. You will then be transported into the red circle which will send you back to your own reality. The HAP were able to reach this room without going through the rest of their dungeon crawl by climbing up through a hole made by an oblivion portal, but they had to double back to get a key from the Tower rom. MinMax sacrificed the HAP's victory by throwing PsiMax into the winners circle. Forcing him to teleport out of the maze and back to his home reality before he could erase them all from existance. Gear Room Psi-Max created a room off to the side of the Treasure room were he builds his Psionic Gears. Using these gears he can generate a wide variety of effects. These gears can be manipulated by anyone, but can only be used 'effectivley' by those with a strong understanding of complex mathematics. Category:Dungeon Crawls Category:Locations